


How Not to Propose to the High Warlock of Brooklyn

by alexanderfightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec is done with the universe, dates keep getting ruined, not exactly your average proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Alec loves Magnus, and he's decided it's finally time to pop the question. He has the perfect plan, if only their world would stop spinning long enough for it to work.





	How Not to Propose to the High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is again something that was written on my Alec Lightwood RP Blog, however I decided to expand on it before posting it. Sorry in advance for any errors as I don't have a beta reader.

_ Magnus _ . The man’s name would never fail to bring a smile to the man’s face and start a storm in his stomach. Four years. They’d been together for four years, though if felt much longer. Not because it had been dragging on but because their lives were constantly being thrown into madness. But, it had been four years of Alec’s life. 

 

His first relationship, the first man he’d ever loved. Yet, even though Magnus was his first Alec was determined to also make him the last. They may have issues, but every couple did. After everything they’d been through together, along with all the progress they’d made, Alec knew that they were meant to be together. At least for the rest of Alec’s days.

 

He’d been terrified when he’d realized he’d wanted to marry Magnus. He knew from talks of the man’s past that Magnus had never been married before. Alec wondered if maybe Magnus never had been because he didn’t want to be. Everyone Magnus had been with had eventually either died or left him, it would make sense if he wasn’t a fan of the institution. Sure, the two had talked about it here and there, but they had always just been that, chats. Nothing serious. Was this something Magnus would actually want?

 

Then again, Alec was far past the days where he was uncertain in their relationship. Even if Magnus didn’t want to get married he doubted a proposal would cause him to lose the other. He wanted to at least try. He wanted to marry Magnus and even if the other wasn’t for it, he felt it was important to at least make it known.

 

So, he’d gotten Jace to come with him to help him pick out a ring. Only to find out his parabatai was useless in that department. So, instead he’d gotten Izzy’s help, after a very long discussion with his sister far more excited than he was comfortable with. He was just as happy as her, if not more, but his nerves made him unable to enjoy the situation as she was. Eventually however he had a ring and the outline of speech in his head. 

 

As for the proposal itself, Alec had spent weeks trying to figure out what to do. He’d considered something big, something public, since he knew that’s what a lot of mundanes did, but he didn’t want that. So much of their relationship had been on show, more because it was important for them in their situation. For Magnus to be accepted by Alec’s world they’d had to be pretty open, but this was a private moment. Alec wanted them to be able to share this without prying eyes and unwelcome judgment.

 

So, he’d decided on a quiet dinner at home. Izzy had offered to help but he was sure her cooking alone would cause the man to say no. So, when Magnus went on an errand run Alec gave him a few extra things to do or pick up, just so he’d have the time he needed. Once Magnus had left he got to work, he made them a nice dinner (and ordered takeout in case it came out horribly), set the table even added wine and candles. He dimmed the lights and fiddled with Magnus’ radio before finally just pulling out his phone and choosing a sappy YouTube playlist, keeping the volume low. He looked around at his handy-work proudly and simply waited.

 

As Magnus arrived and they sat to eat Alec tried to remain casual, insisting he just wanted to do something nice, though the small box felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket. As the night carried on he wondered if the ring was nice enough, if the food was okay, if the timing was right. However, as he was summoning the courage, his phone vibrated.  **_What the hell_ ** ? He had expressly told everyone to leave him alone unless the world was burning. He decided to ignore it. Whatever it was could wait. He tried to get back into the correct mindset as Magnus spoke to him, only for him to feel it vibrate again. If this wasn’t life and death Alec was going to make it death by the end of the night.

 

He pulled out his phone with a small apology only for his heart to drop into his stomach.  _ Shit _ . There was a werewolf attack on the Institute. And, within seconds the dinner was forgotten and him and Magnus were off.

 

The attack had been shut down early in, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t damage control to be done. The next couple weeks were spent doing just that. Once everything was okay again Alec felt that doing it then would only make Magnus think the attack had spooked him or something. So, he held off yet again. Eventually he’d decided he could try again. So, this time he planned a night out. A nice dinner, then a walk through the night life, before hopefully finding a quiet park to walk through so he’d had the privacy he wanted to pop the question.

 

Of course, what would a nice walk in the park turn into for them? A demon attack. Seriously? Surely no one else had these kind of problems when they were trying to propose. Once again the moment was killed and Alec was pissed.

 

He held off yet again for another couple weeks as he tried to come up with a new plan. Alec eventually settled on a picnic. He’d originally considered Central Park, but didn't want that many people and possible problems around. So, instead he ended up taking the man to a small little place on the edge of Brooklyn since that was Magnus’ home after all. Yet, Magnus was called away almost immediately after they’d sat down for some kind of urgent warlock matter. With a quick kiss and apology he’d magicked Alec back to the loft, alone.

 

It felt like the universe was trying to send him a message, but at this point he almost wanted to propose just to punch the universe in the face. He’d never been so mad that a date had been ruined. Usually they were never interrupted during dates, of course it would be the most important one of their relationship that would be the time the world decided to go to shit.

 

So, the raven-haired had made yet another plan, hiking. Maybe if they went away from everything no problems would follow them. It was ridiculous, but Alec was grasping at straws now. Magnus didn’t seem to thrilled about it. Not understanding why they had to hike and he couldn’t just take them somewhere or portal them to the top of a mountain. Alec had gotten him to agree though. 

However, as he finished tying the hiking boots he’d bought just for this occasion his goddamn phone sounded, and he lost it.

 

“No!” he suddenly growled, in the silence of their loft. “No. This is not happening. I refuse. I don’t care if someone is dying, I don’t care if the city is burning, the world could be imploding and I still wouldn’t care. This cannot be happening **_again_ ** !” He fumed, turning to his boyfriend in pure unhidden distress. “Nope, I’m sorry, I don’t care. Clearly the world isn’t going to let me do this right, so fine.” In the blink of eye Alec was on one knee rummaging through his pocket with multiple annoyed pants of breath out his nose. “Magnus Bane,” and he really hadn’t planned to sound this annoyed. “My boyfriend, the love of my life, the one man that I would do anything for. I love you more than I can possibly say or show you, but I’m going to try anyway. You are my world, and it would be my honor if you agree to let me spend the rest of my love showing you just how much you mean to me. Please, Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn,the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and the best boyfriend the world has ever seen, will you marry me?” he asked, popping open the box.

 

Magnus, who was sat on the bed, legs crossed as he waited for his boyfriend to finish lacing his boots, was more than a little shocked at the man’s outburst. He watched as Alec had what could only be described as a tantrum, waiting for the other to tell him what was wrong. However, as Alec sunk to a knee Magnus got a tight feeling in his chest. No. Surely Alec wasn’t… he was. 

 

‘ _ Will you marry me? _ ’ rung out in Magnus’ mind, a buzz in his conscious that he couldn’t quiet. Alec wanted to marry him? Sure, they loved each other, Magnus knew that. He also knew he wanted to spend the rest of Alec’s life with him. Magnus had been in love before, had even had a true love here or there, but Alec still fell apart from them, above them. Alec meant more, and Magnus was still so unsure of what to do with that knowledge.

 

He never expected to fall in love with a shadowhunter, let alone a Lightwood. Now that he had? They were doing so well, they were so happy, but marriage? The amount of backlash Alec faced by just being with Magnus had been horrible. He’d been on every gossip tongue in Idris for months. Alec was still disregarded and questioned by those that owed their lives to him. His reputation, while good, would never fully recover, and it was because of the very blood that ran through Magnus’ viens. To marry, Magnus didn’t know if he could bear what it would bring to his beloved.

 

What’s worse, he could never give Alec what he deserved: a wedding in gold. The younger was a shadowhunter, through and through, and he deserved the same as all the rest. He deserved everything that being with Magnus deprived him of.

 

However, as honey eyes fell upon the raven-haired man on his knee, Magnus worries melted away. Alec had never once blamed Magnus or regretted his choice in choosing Magnus. He loved Magnus, enough to want to marry him. 

 

Magnus had never been proposed to, nor had he proposed. There had been those he loved enough, but they never wanted that. Even those he stayed with on their deathbeds, they had never loved him enough to request marriage. Magnus understood why, he was hard to love, and even harder to love for a long time. He had so many memories of the rejection that came with the knowledge of just how Magnus worked, and what he was.

 

Alec still wanted him, still wanted to marry him. 

 

Magnus slipped off the bed with his ever present grace and elegance. He came to kneel with the other, knowing he must be terrified by this point. One hand came to cup Alec’s cheek as a scared and surprised smile curved at Magnus’ lips.

 

“Alexander Lightwood,” the familiar name calming the nerves inside the warlock, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr: [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
